


My Little Girl Blue

by Thats_solike_you21



Series: Darkly Dawns The Duck Again [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_solike_you21/pseuds/Thats_solike_you21
Summary: While dealing with his own existential crisis, Drake hears a sound that takes him out of his thoughts and opens his heart.





	My Little Girl Blue

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, just a little heads up before you read this story. This story is part of a bigger story I plan to write. I just wanted to see what this was like before writing the rest. Also in this story Gosalyn is 15 and is a little awkward around people after being in the orphanage for a good part of her life.

“Well, Goodnight Gosalyn”  
  
Sighing Drake lepas off the platform, heading toward the window facing the city. Leaning on the window sill, Drake is in awe at how St. Canard shines. He always felt that the city was absolutely stunning at night, and tonight was no different. A cloudless night in the middle of September, with a slight breeze, and all that could be seen is the brilliant lights of the tall skyscrapers. Drake felt a sort of peace that he couldn’t remember ever feeling, and despite all that has been going on, all that seemed to matter to him was here and now.  
While enjoying the peace the night was bringing him, the events of the past year started to play through Drake’s mind. Getting the role of his favorite character in a big reboot movie of his favorite show, meeting his idol and his idol trying to kill him then blowing him up, meeting Launchpad and listening to him about being a hero for real and making a difference in people’s lives. It was all kind of like one huge dream come true for him……………….until that little voice in his head started talking again.  
  
"What am I doing? I can’t fight crime. Sure I have taken down a few robbers and small time criminals, but Taurus Bulba?! He is as big as they come!...” Without realizing it, Drake got up from the window sill and started nervously pacing.  
  
“I’m an actor not a superhero! And now I also need to protect a kid, who deserves the world, and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know the first thing about protecting anything let alone kid! I-uh what is that beautiful sound?” Being pulled out of his anxious thoughts by this “sound”, Drake follows it in full curiosity. The sound leads him back the way he came towards the platform. Climbing up the platform the sound (which he now realized was music) was gradually intensifying along with his need to know its origin. Reaching the top of the platform, Drake stood in shock and awe at what he found.  
  
Gosalyn Waddlemeyer was awake and sitting on his bed, playing his guitar he had stashed under the bed for who knows how long, and singing? Singing in the sweetest voice he had ever heard? Standing there watching her sing, Drake noticed how under all that tough skin and spirit, how vulnerable Gosalyn really is. It made his heart melt and he had to fight the urge to go over there and give her a huge hug, opting for just standing there quietly listening to her play.  
  
**Yellow, blue, red, blue, purple too**  
  
**Blue, purple, and green, than the yellow**  
  
Finishing her song with a final strum of the guitar, Gosalyn turned to put the guitar back when she finally noticed Drake standing there making her jump.  
  
“Darkwing, I’m so sorry!! I was just having trouble sleeping and I noticed this guitar and-”  
  
“Gosalyn, it’s okay I’m not angry at you. Your song was beautiful”  
  
“Really? Um, thanks,” replied Gosalyn a little bashfully. Drake proceeded to walk over to the bed and sit down at the end of it.  
  
“Where did you learn to play the guitar?”  
  
“My grandpa taught me, along with that lullaby I was singing. And if you tell anyone about this, I will end you!” exclaimed Gosalyn grabbing his costume and pulling him towards her in all seriousness. That tough skin and spirit is back.  
  
“Duly noted!” replied Drake throwing his hands up in defense. Gosalyn let go of his shirt and started strumming random chords on the guitar. Drake watched her, unsure of what to say. Luckily, Gosalyn chimed in taking Drake away from his search of a cure to the awkward silence.  
  
“Hey Darkwing, if you don’t mind me asking, where did you get this guitar?”  
  
“No I don’t mind, it was a gift from my mom when I was about your age. I used to play it all the time, but as I grew up I had other things to do I kind of just forgot about it,” Drake replied in dismay. He felt bad that he didn’t keep up with playing, especially since after watching Darkwing, the guitar was his favorite thing of his adolescent life.  
  
“You used to play? Would you play for me?”  
  
“I don’t know Gosalyn, I haven’t played in years. I really doubt I would be any good”  
  
“Please Darkwing!” begged Gosalyn. Drake opened his mouth to say no again, but then a idea came to him resulting in him close his mouth.  
  
“How about a compromise?”  
  
“A compromise?”  
  
“Yeah, I never got to hear all of your lullaby. So, why don’t you play it again and I’ll play it back to you.”  
  
“I feel like reverse phycology is coming into play but this compromise does seem fair,” Gosalyn admitted. Sighing, she played a few chords on the guitar as a small intro intro her lullaby.  
  
**Close your eyes little girl blue**  
  
**Inside of you lies a rainbow**  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Drake started to sway along with the music.  
  
**Yellow, blue, red, blue, purple too**  
  
**Blue, purple, and green, than the yellow**  
  
And as soon as it started the song was over. Gosalyn let the final strum ring in the tower for a few seconds before hanging her arms over the guitar. Drake was a little sad that it was over, he didn’t realize how much he enjoyed her playing until this point.  
  
“So, what do you think? Wait, nevermind don’t say anything. I know it’s stupid,” replied Gosalyn saddened and embarrassed.  
  
“No, no it was wonderful. Though the lyrics could use a little work. May I?” asked Drake gesturing to the guitar. Gosalyn gently handed it over to him and leaned back against the pillow behind her.  
  
“It’s starts on A chord”  
  
“Thanks,”. Like Gosalyn, Drake strummed a few chords before getting into the song only instead of it being for an intro, it was so he could used to playing again. Finally feeling ready Drake starts to sing…  
  
**Rest your head little girl blue**  
  
**Come paint your dreams on your pillow**  
  
Looking up from the guitar, Drake notices Gosalyn smiling at him and looking like she could just snuggle up into the bed.  
  
**I’ll be near to chase away fear**  
  
**So sleep now and dream until tomorrow**  
  
**I’ll be near to chase away fear**  
  
**So sleep now and dream until tomorrow**  
  
Again like Gosalyn, Drake let the final chord ring in the tower, letting it be the source of noise the two of them hear for a few seconds.  
  
“That was really nice. Thank you Darkwing,” answered Gosalyn thoughtfully and sleepily.  
  
“Your welcome Gosalyn,” said Drake. Setting down the guitar next to the bed, he then pulls up the blankets as Gosalyn gets comfortable.  
  
“Well goodnight Gosalyn, again,”. As he turns to leave, Gosalyn grabs Drakes arm making him turn around to face her. Looking unsure of what she wanted to say, Gosalyn opened her mouth to say  
  
“I mean it Darkwing, I really enjoyed your playing and singing. And again thank you, it felt like I was loved again,”. Deeply touched by what she said to the point of barely being able to say coherent words, Drake was able to squeak out  
  
“Anytime Gosalyn, well have a goodnight”  
  
“Goodnight Darkwing” said Gosalyn, letting go of Drake’s arm and quickly falling asleep. Drake admired her in a loving father sort of way for a few second before turning on his heels and heading to the edge of the platform. Reaching the end of the platform, Drake turned around to look at Gosalyn one last time. Sighing, he whispered  
  
“Goodnight my little girl blue”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys again, just wanted to say thanking you for reading this fic. Drake and Gosalyn is always a relationship I have always loved not just because its wholesome and adorable and who wouldn't love them, but because it home to me on a personal level. I also really enjoyed The Duck Knight Returns, I love how Drake was inspired by his favorite show to keep getting up when things get tough. In regards to this story, the episode got me thinking about how they would incorporate Gosalyn into the show and Drake and Gosalyn's relationship and dynamic. Like I said before, My Little Girl Blue is part of a much bigger story that I plan to write so if you enjoyed this, keep an out for that story in the future. Thanks again!


End file.
